Takdir
by Hana-d'ichi
Summary: RE-PUBLISHED! Kedatangan Sasuke mulai menguak apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, bagaimana respon Sakura yang terlanjur benci kepada Sasuke? /"Kelompok itu menyerang Suna…" "...Rumah Sakit Suna. Tempat Sakura dirawat." Chapter 2/ Mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aku publish ulang fiksi ini karena banyak sekali typo. Aku lupa kalau harus mengecek fiksi ini waktu itu. Jadi, selamat membaca! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Takdir<strong>

**Story © Hana-d'ichi**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**GaaSaku Fict**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo,Gaara POV *this chapter***

**.**

Bagaimana rasanya mencintai tapi tak dicintai? Pasti rasanya sakit, apalagi yang dicintainya adalah sahabat sendiri. Tapi, satu tragedi, bisa membuat Sakura cinta kepada Gaara.

.

**Enjoy it**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

* * *

><p>Aku melihat dua sahabatku, atau tepatnya sepasang kekasih yang serasi di hadapanku. Dari atas balkon kamarku, kulihat mereka tengah tertawa lepas sembari berangkulan.<p>

Kulihat, pemuda berambut merah, sama sepertiku. Bermata _hazel_, berwajah imut, tengah menggoda gadis yang… uh kucintai itu.

Kuakui, Sasori, pemuda yang berstatus sebagai sahabatku dan kekasih dari Sakura, gadis yang kucintai, memang cocok untuk Sakura. Dengan wajah tenangnya, dia memikat seluruh gadis, tidak sepertiku. Memasang tampang _poker face_ memuakkan ini.

Sasori memang lelaki idaman. Uang? Jangan tanya lagi, ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Suna, _Akasuna Company_. Tampang? Wajah manisnya itu pasti sudah membuat para gadis menjerit. Hati? Oh, dia sungguh pemuda yang baik hati.

Hatiku terasa pilu, melihat kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih dengan cara tertawa lepas dan bermesraan. Cara yang unik.

Kedua tanganku meremas pagar pesi yang membatasiku, tapi tak mungkin pagar itu remuk seperti hatiku yang remuk ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari balkon itu. Membiarkan mereka bergembira, takutnya aku malah mengganggu, lagipula mungkin ini bisa menenangkan jiwaku sekarang.

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarku, kulihat jam yang bertengger di dinding. Sudah pukul empat sore. Aku tak menghiraukan waktu yang masih berjalan, aku terus melangkah tak tentu arah.

Mungkin, tujuanku kini ialah dapur. Kulihat, Temari-_nee_, kakak perempuanku sedang asyik bertelepon dengan Shikamaru—pacarnya sambil mengaduk-aduh jus jeruk. Dasar, kalau mau bertelponan dia selalu salah memilih tempat.

Aku melewatinya dan berjalan menuju kulkas, kubuka kulkas itu dan mengambil sebotol air putih dingin. Kuharap, dinginnya air ini bisa mendinginkan kepalaku. Kuteguk air itu langsung dari botolnya sampai habis, ya karena airnya cuman tinggal sedikit.

"Hey, Gaara!" kudengar suara lembut Temari-_nee_ menyapaku. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan tampang yang lagi-lagi, tampang sok datar memuakkan ini. Tanganku menutup pintu kulkas, tapi mataku tak lepas menatap kakak perempuanku itu.

"Kau terlihat murung?" tanyanya, tepat sasaran.

"Hum, sejak berpacaran dengan, Shikamaru, kau lebih bisa membaca pikiran orang ya?" tanyaku mengejek.

"Hey, Gaara~, ayolah, kau tak mau cerita?" tanya Temari-nee sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil atau seperti para gadis yang selalu bercerita tentang keluh kesahnya, huh," sekali lagi, aku tak bisa menghilangkan raut memuakkan ini dari wajahku. _Kami-sama_, ada apa denganku?

"Ya sudahlah," ujar Temari-_nee_, kulihat ponselnya sudah mati. Temari-_nee_ langsung berdiri dan meraih ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai, kemudian pergi.

Aku seorang diri sekarang, dengan langkah lesu aku berjalan keluar rumah, menghirup udara segar yang berasal dari taman yang selalu di rawat _Kaasan_.

Langkahku terhenti seketika, ketika dua insan yang tadi memadu kasih dengan cara unik itu, menghampiriku.

Ugh! Pemandangan perih ini lagi.

Mereka berdua berangkulan, atau tepatnya Sasori yang merangkul Sakura.

"Oi, murung amat?" tanya Sasori padaku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," jawabku Sakura yang ternyata sedang menatapku.

"Gaara, apa kamu mau ikut dengan kami? Kami mau jalan-jalan keliling Suna nih, sepi kalau tidak ada kamu. Awalnya hanya kami berdua yang akan ikut, tapi ketika ingat ada kamu. Jadi kami—"

"Yap, aku ikut," ujarku memotong ceracauan Sakura.

"Baguslah," ujar Sakura menanggapi.

"Pakai mobil siapa?" tanyaku.

"Mobilku, lagian apa kau tak ingat, Gaara. Mobilmu sedang ada di bengkelkan?" Sasori mengingatkanku tentang kejadian minggu lalu. Mobilku tak sengaja menabrak pagar pembatas jalan tol. Oh, bodohnya diriku.

"Ok, ayo berangkat!" seru Sakura sambil mengacungkang tinjunya ke udara. Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya sesemangat itu.

Sakura meraih tangan Sasori dan tanganku, lalu langsung menarikku dan Sasori kearah mobil. Entah karena semangat atau apa, kulihat Sakura langsung membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di sebelah Sasori dengan wajah yang sangat gembira.

Menyebalkannya diriku, harus terikat dengan wajah datar dan tak bisa memperlihatkan semangatku seperti gadis yang kucintai. Aku pun membuka pintu belakang dan duduk sendirian di belakang.

Setelah semuanya beres, mobil pun berangkat. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku duduk sendirian di jok belakang. Memandang dua insan yang tengah asyik berbicara di depan. Tidak, kumohon, hentikan pemandangan ini.

Aku memang egois, menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Sakura. Aku hanya ingin itu. Aku tidak menginginkan kekayaan berlimpah atau ribuan penggemar. Aku hanya ingin Sakura yang setia menantiku, mencintaiku, dan memperhatikanku. Menjadi tempat berlabuhnya cintaku dan orang pertama yang kulihat setiap pagi.

Itu memang egois, karena mengingat Sakura sudah menjadi milik sahabat karibku sendiri.

Aku ingin sekali memberitahu orang-orang akan perasaanku yang berkecamuk ini, tapi entah ego atau apa, ragaku tidak menerima keinginan itu.

Andaikan aku berada di sebuah laboratorium, aku seperti tikus percobaan yang akan disuntikkan bahan-bahan kimia. Pasti, tikus-tikus itu ingin menolak, tapi apa daya tubuh mereka tak bisa.

Seperti itulah diriku. Aku memang mirip dengan tikus-tikus menggelikan itu.

Kulirik sepasang kekasih di depanku, mereka sedang asyik membicarakan satu hal.

"Sakura, misalnya nanti kamu ingin dekorasi ruangannya seperti apa?"

"Ah, lebih baik bernuansa musim lebih sederhana."

"Haha, pikiranmu memang sederhana, Sakura. Tapi manis, aku tak sabar memasangkan cincin itu ke jarimu."

"Ah, Sasori, kau berpikir terlalu jauh."

"Itu wajar, kita sudah berstatus tunangankan. Lagipula—"

"Ehem!"

Aku tak kuat lagi mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tak sadar apa, aku ada di dekat mereka, mereka malah membicarakan hal pribadi. Aku menyesal mau ikut jalan-jalan sore ini. Aku lebih memilih mendengar celotehan Temari-_nee_ atau mendengar Kankurou-_nii _berkeluh kesah walau itu membuat telingaku panas.

Tapi tak akan sepanas sekarang tentunya.

"Oh, Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menjulurkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

Kucoba tidak menatapnya matanya itu dengan menutup kedua kelopak mataku.

"Tidak ada, kalian terlalu bersemangat saja," jawabku ngawur. Masih kukatupkan kedua mataku, entah Sakura masih memandangiku atau tidak, kucoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Ahaha, Gaara, sampai kapan kau tutup matamu. Kita sudah sampai!"

Kudengar lagi suara lembut itu yang menyapu telingaku, kubuka perlahan mataku dan… mataku bertatapan langsung dengan mata hijau milik Sakura.

"Bisakah kau menjauhkan tatapanmu dariku?"

'_Yang bisa membuatku gila_!' lanjutku dalam hati. Tak mungkin jika itu kusebutkan di depan Sakura. Aku tak mau menjadi tabu dalam hubungan mereka. Tidak mau.

Sakura terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada raut terkejut atau bersalah. Ucapanku tadi hanya direspon '_Ok!_' oleh Sakura.

Sambil mempertahankan wajah datar tanpa ekspresiku seperti biasa, aku keluar dari mobil dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan mereka. Biarlah mereka mengecapku seperti anak kurang sopan atau apa. Aku sekarang benar-benar ingin sendiri.

Sambil berjalan tak tentu arah, aku melihat ada dua orang gadis di dekat danau. Yang satu berambut pirang ekor kuda dan satunya lagi berambut indigo. Aku merasa kenal dengan mereka.

Kutatap dua gadis itu dari jauh, sepertinya kedua gadis itu balas menatapku, terbukti dari wajah mereka yang mengarah kepadaku.

"Hei!"

Kudengar salah seorang dari gadis itu memanggilku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Aku masih berdiri tegak. Mungkin bukan aku yang dipanggilnya.

Kali ini, dua gadis itu berjalan ke arahku.

"Hei, kau, Gaara 'kan?" tanya gadis yang berambut pirang. Ternyata memang aku yang dipanggil mereka.

"Ya, kalian mencariku?" jawabku sekaligus bertanya. Mungkin ada hal yang penting.

"Itu, kami mencari, Sasori dan, Sakura. Sepertinya kau tahu," jawab si pirang.

"Mereka tadi pergi bersamaku, sepertinya mereka ada di sekitar sini," jawabku asal. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin menjernihkan kepalaku yang rasanya pusing entah kenapa.

"Oh begitu, kami janjian de-dengan mereka di sini. Ada hal ya-yang penting," ujar yang berambut indigo sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh ya, kita belum kenalan. Aku, Ino dan ini temanku, Hinata. Kami _wedding organizer _dari Konoha yang akan mengurusi resepsi pernikahan, Sasori dan Sakura," ujar Ino—gadis yang berambut pirang sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku memaksakan senyum palsu yang tipis, tak rela rasanya jika aku tersenyum saat mendengar akan dilangsungkannya acara bahagia milik Sasori dan Sakura.

"Mereka memesan sampai ke Konoha juga ya," gumanku.

Pikiranku melayang ke sebuah altar yang dipijaki oleh dua manusia bersama sang pastur.

Si gadis berambut merah muda dengan balutan gaun putih pengantin dan si pria berambut merah dengan balutan _tuxedo_ putih yang membuatnya terlihat gagah. Sementara aku, hanya duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan mereka mengikat janji sakral itu.

Kucoba singkirkan pikiran itu. Tapi, semakin kusingkirkan, pikiran itu semakin datang.

"Argh!"

Entah kenapa, sekarang giliran kepalaku yang sakit. Kedua tanganku meremas tanganku rambut merahku.

"Ga-Gaara-_san_, kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ti-dak, a-apa-apa," jawabku tersenggal-senggal. Sungguh, kepalaku sekarang benar-benar sakit.

Kakiku seakan-akan mendadak lemas, tubuhku rasanya lemah sekali.

BRAK!

_Kami-sama, _ada apa lagi? Apa yang terjadi? Kucoba untuk bangkit, tapi tak bisa.

Pandanganku mulai kelam, apa aku buta?

Kudengan sayup-sayup suara Ino dan Hinata menjerit minta tolong. Dan, setelah semua itu aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara, bangun nak!"

"Gaara, ayo. Kamu pasti bisa sehat lagi!"

"Gaara, kami mohon. Sadarlah!"

"Gaara!"

"Gaara!"

Rasanya ada yang memanggilku, kucoba membuka mataku. Kukerjabkan mataku. Aneh, tempat apa ini? Hanya cahaya putih menyilaukan yang ada di sini.

"Gaara!"

Suara itu, aku kenal. Itu suara milik Sakura. Kenapa dia memanggilku?

"Gaara!"

Suara itu lagi. Sakura, aku ada di sini. Sakura!

Aku mencoba mengedarkan pandanganku sejauh mata ini bisa memandang. Tapi, tetap saja, hanya cahaya putih menyilaukan yang ada di sini.

Kucoba untuk mengeluarkan suaraku, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tenggorokanku seperti dicekat.

"Gaara! Kau sadar!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang memelukku dengan erat dari kenal suara ini, ini suara Sakura.

"K-kau, Saku-ra?" tanyaku lemah, suaraku pun sangat susah di keluarkan. Kenapa denganku sekarang, _Kami-sama_?

Kuhirup dalam-dalam udara yang mengitariku dan Sakura. Aroma _cherry _yang manis kentara di sekitarku. Benar-benar aroma khas milik Sakura. Aku mengenalinya, tentu.

"Gaara, jangan pergi," desis Sakura pelan di telingaku. Suara lembut yang bisa saja membuatku luluh menyapu telingaku dengan lembut.

Kucoba melepaskan dekapannya padaku, "Sa-Saku-ra, l-lepas-kan ak-ku," pintaku memohon. Suaraku masih saja susah untuk keluar.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, aku berbalik menghadapnya.

Kutatap _emerald_ penuh rasa ingin tahu dan imut itu, tanganku mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya yang manis itu.

Sementara _emerald_-ku tetap terfokus dengan _emerald_-nya, mencari sebuah perasaannya padaku. Kulihat, tersirat rasa sedih dan cemas dalam tatapannya padaku.

"Gaara, kamu kenapa? Sadarlah," pintanya pelan. Kulihat, bulir-bulir bening bak kristal itu jatuh dari ekor mata Sakura. Kelopak matanya tak bisa lagi membendung butiran-butiran itu.

_Kami-sama_, kenapa kau suguhi aku dengan pemandangan ini? Kenapa aku harus melihat Sakura menangis? Aku sungguh tidak tega, _Kami_.

"Sa-Sakura, ja-jangan mena-ngis," jawabku putus-putus. Kugerakkan lengan kananku yang benar-benar terasa lemas untuk menyeka butiran-butiran yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata indah itu.

"A-aku, su-su-dah sadar k-kok," tambahku.

Keluarlah suara sialan! Aku tak mau bicara tersenggal-senggal seperti ini.

"Bukan itu, sadarlah. Aku tahu, kamu menginginkanku, tapi jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini. Aku tak bisa melihatmu dalam keadaan menyedihkan lagi. Depresi karenaku. Menangis dalam diam karenaku. Aku tak mau, aku benar-benar—"

"Sa-ku-ra—"

"Jangan potong perkataanku, Gaara. Jangan mengelak lagi. Aku bukan untukmu, walaupun kutahu, kita sama-sama menginginkan. Jangan bohongi dirimu lagi, Gaara. Jangan bersembunyi di dalam ekspresi datarmu itu, aku tahu kamu sedih. Aku tahu kamu ingin bersamaku. Tapi, cinta itu tak harus memiliki."

Aku hanya bisa bungkam, kugigit pelan bibir bawahku. Kukepalkan kedua tanganku. Kupejamkan dengan paksa kedua kelopak mataku. Kutulikan pendengaranku. Aku benar-benar tak ingin melihat menangis. Mendengarnya menangis. Jangan!

"Sa-ku-ra, da-dari ma-na ka-kamu tahu i-itu?" tanyaku, kurasakan dadaku mulai sesak. Tak kuat lagi menahan gejolak aneh yang sedari dulu kupendam dalam-dalam.

"Kamu tak perlu tahu, Gaara. Mungkin semuanya bisa kamu bohongi, tapi aku tidak. Matamu selalu menyiratkan kejujuran, aku tahu, tatapan kesal, sedih, kecewa dalam matamu itu!"

Aku benar-benar dibuat bungkam sekarang, bahkan kutak bisa membalas tatapannya padaku. Mataku hanya menatap lurus kebawah.

Tak bisa kubendung lagi, air mataku mulai turun membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku benar-benar payah, hanya bisa menangis. Aku bukan seorang lelaki tegar yang diinginkan bukan? Mana ada para gadis mau dengan lelaki cengeng sepertiku?

"Gaara."

Kudengar, Sakura bersuara kembali. Kuangkat kepalaku, kuperlihatkan air mataku yang tengah mengalir deras. Kudua bibirku terus kukatupkan, tak siap dan tak bisa menjawab setiap tutur kata yang akan kudengar selanjutnya.

Kami berdua terdiam, mataku mendelik ke arah lain. Menghindari tatap mata itu. Tak ada satu patah kata yang kuucapkan. Sakura pun sama, dia masih menangis diam.

"Sakura!"

Kudengar, suara yang lain mendatangi kami berdua. Sekali lagi mataku mendelik, melihat asal suara.

Kulihat, Sasori tampak mengulurkan tangannya kepada kami. Menunggu siapa yang menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Kuarahkan tatapanku kepada Sakura. Kemudian menuju telapak tangannya. Dengan pelan, kuraih tangannya itu.

"Sa-kura, ten-nang sa-ja, aku ta-tak ak-akan sedih la-lagi," ujarku. Kuletakkan kedua telapak Sakura ke uluran tangan Sasori.

"Gaara! Kau—"

Sasori menemukan siapa yang menyabut uluran tangannya. Kemudian, dia melayang tinggi sambil membawa Sakura.

"Semo-ga ka-kau bahagi-a!" seruku pelan. Kucoba tersenyum tipis. Dan dibalas senyum miris Sakura.

"GAARA!"  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"ARGH!"

"Gaara, kau sudah sadar nak!"

Dimana ini, ini bukan tempat yang tadi. Ini, di… kamarku!

Kurasakan tangan lembut yang kuat menggenggam telapak tanganku.

Kumenoleh pelan.

"_Kaasan_," gumanku lirih.

Tampak, seorang wanita cantik berambut berambut pirang agak kecoklatan sebahu, menatapku cemas.

"Gaara, bagaimana keadaanmu, nak," _Kaasan_ masih menatapku cemas. Kilatan panik itu tak bisa terhapus dari mata indahnya.

"Sudahlah, _Kaasan_, Gaara baru bangun. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu, Kaasan," sekarang giliran Temari-_nee_ yang menyahut. Kulihat, dia memegang pundak _Kaasan_ yang masih menatapku cemas.

"Temari," _Kaasan_ hanya mendesah pelan, tangannya memegang tangan Temari-_nee_ yang berada di pundaknya.

Aku hanya diam sambil memandangi dua perempuan di hadapanku. Seakan mulutku terkunci dan tak diizinkan untuk mengucapkan kata.

"Gaara, sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Temari-_nee_ pelan.

"Cukup baik," jawabku parau.

Kulihat, sekarang senyum manis terkembang dengan manisnya di bibir _Kaasan_. Tapi kilatan cemas itu hanya berkurang sedikit. "Oh, ."

"_Kaasan,_ Temari-_nee_, aku mau tanya sesuatu. Ke-kenapa aku ada di sini? Bukankah aku sedang berada di tempat wisata Suna?" tanyaku pelan.

"Sakura dan Sasori yang membawamu ke rumah, Gaara. Kau itu pingsan selama tiga hari," jelas Temari-_nee_.

"Tiga hari? Pingsan?"

"Iya, dokter, kamu terlalu… banyak pikiran, apa benar, Gaara?" jawab Temari-_nee_ sekaligus bertanya padaku.

Aku terdiam, aku tidak mungkin memberitahu akan beban pikiran yang kupikul. Takutnya, nanti _Kaasan_ dan yang lain cemas. Dan, bisa saja Sasori dan Sakura pisah karenaku. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Lagipula, dokter mana yang bisa tahu aku banyak pikiran? Tapi, sepertinya kata dokter itu hebat dan tepat sasaran. Aku memang banyak pikiran.

"Gaara?" panggil _Kaasan_.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa," jawabku mengelak.

"Tapi, Gaara—"

"Tidak apa, Kaasan. _Kaasan_ percaya saja," ujarku lagi. _Kaasan_ tampak tersenyum—walau terpaksa.

TING! TONG!

"Ah, ada tamu, Temari, coba lihat siapa yang datang," ujar _Kaasan_ kepada Temari-_nee_.

"Um," Temari-_nee_ hanya mengangguk lalu pergi melihat siapa yang datang. Dan meninggalkanku bersama Kaasan.

"Gaara, ingin _Kaasan_ temani?" tawar _Kaasan_ kepadaku. Aku menggeleng lemah. Mataku tertuju ke bawah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya_Kaasan_ lagi.

Aku mengangguk, kulirik jam yang bertengger di dinding kamarku yang bercat coklat krem. "_Kaasan_, sudah hampir malam. Apa_Kaasan _sudah memasak makan malam?" tanyaku.

Sontak, kulihat _Kaasan_ langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Astaga! Kaasan belum memasak apapun. _Kankurou_ juga sebentar lagi pulang!" seru _Kaasan_ sambil berdiri. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut pirang kecoklatannya itu dengan gemas.

"Gaara_, Kaasan _harus ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan dulu, tidak apa-apakan?" tanya _Kaasan_ cepat.

Aku mengangguk lagi. Tampaknya, _Kaasan _meninggalkanku dengan terpaksa. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar, _Kaasan_ berhenti dan melirikku sebentar, aku mencoba memberikan senyum kepada _Kaasan._

_Kaasan_ hanya menghela napas kemudian pergi, dan…

Blam!

Pintu tertutup dengan rapat.

Tinggallah aku di sini sendirian, sepi senyap. Hanya bunyi detik jam yang terus berjalan dan bunyi hembusan napasku.

Payah. Aku memang lelaki payah. Menangis karena cinta. Depresi karena cinta. Aku layaknya seperti seorang gadis yang patah hati. Memalukan dan menggelikannya diriku, tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Harusnya aku sadar, tak perlu menangis lagi. Sakura bukan milikku lagi. Dia milik Sasori, sahabat kecilku.

Tak pernah kusangka, perasaan pedih yang kusimpan dalam-dalam ini menguar keluar dari tubuhku. Membuatku lemah, payah.

Aku ini laki-laki. Tak boleh cengeng, aku harus sadar. Tak selamanya bukan, cinta harus memiliki? Seperti kata-kata Sakura dalam mimpiku.

_"…Tapi, cinta itu tak harus memiliki."_

Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bisa saja pergi dari Suna untuk menghindari permasalahan ini. Dan wajar bila orang-orang menyebutku pengecut. Lari dari masalah yang kubuat sendiri.

Salahku menyimpan rasa dengan Sakura. Salahku memendam rasa ini hanya karena satu kata yang memuakkan. 'Jaim', kata itu yang membuatku kalah mendapatkan Sakura. Salahku selalu bersikap dingin dengan Sakura.

Itu semua salahku!

"ARGH!"

Sekali lagi, aku mengerang keras sambil meremas selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku.

"Gaara?"

Suara itu lagi? Suara lembut itu lagi? Uh, kapan aku bisa tenang?

"Gaara, kau kenapa?" tanya si pemilik suara cemas, kulirik orang yang berada di ambang pintu. Ternyata aku benar, itu Sakura.

Aku tak menjawab, lebih memilih bungkam daripada mengeluarkan suara yang bergetar ini. Sakura adalah orang yang mempunyai perasaan yang kuat. Aku tahu itu.

"Hey, Gaara~! Kau kenapa?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Derap langkah kaki mulai menggema di kamarku yang minimalis ini. Sekarang, Sakura sudah berada di sampingku. Menatapku cemas.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela besar yang memisahkanku akan dunia luar yang bebas. Matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat dan hanya memunculkan sebagian tubuhnya yang berkilau itu dengan malu-malu.

"Gaara."

Tak kuhiraukan panggilan Sakura. Masih sanggupkah aku menahan gejolak ini? Apalagi di dekat Sakura.

"Gaara, aku bawa buah-buahan kesukaanmu loh," ujar Sakura, terdengar jelas dia berusaha menghilangkan suara cemasnya dengan suara ceria yang agak dipaksakan.

Aku masih bungkam. Lidahku terasa kaku, seakan aku kehabisan kata hanya untuk membalas setiap perkataannya. Berguman saja tidak.

"A-aku ke sini mau menjengukmu. Ternyata kamu sudah sadar. Tapi, kenapa kamu bersifat… dingin padaku?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Kudengar suara keranjang yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Aku senang kamu sudah sadar, Gaara. Semoga kamu cepat sembuh ya," ujarnya lagi, tapi dengan suara parau.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Kudengar kembali langkah kaki itu mulai menjauhiku, dengan lemah kumenoleh ke arah Sakura. Berjalan terus hingga meninggalkanku.

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup lagi. Masih kutatap dengan sayu dimana Sakura keluar.

Aku bagaikan patung batu yang sedang memperhatikan pintu. Bodohnya aku. Apa gunanya kutatap pintu itu? Berharap Sakura kembali? Tak mungkin, aku sudah bersikap dingin kepadanya.

Walaupun aku sering bersembunyi di dalam ekspresi datar, bukan berarti aku bersikap dingin. Apalagi terhadap Sakura. Datar dan dingin itu beda bukan?

Sekarang, aku hanya bisa meratapi nasip dan kecerobohanku. Dasar, aku memang bodoh. Aku memang ceroboh. Mengikuti egoku tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Aku pengecut 'kan, tak berani menghadapi badai yang telah kubuat.

Perlahan, tubuhku merosot ke bawah. Tadi, posisiku yang setengah duduk, kini terlentang di atas kasur.

Kutatapi langit-langit kamarku, sesekali memejamkan mataku dengan erat. Dan terpatrilah dengan jelas bayangan Sakura.

Indah memang.

Masih teringat, masa-masa indah dulu. Saat diantara kami bertiga tidak ada yang tahu apa itu cinta. Saat-saat lucu nan menggemaskan.

Jika saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin saat bahagia itu selalu bersamaku setiap waktu. Entah, itu sepertinya tak akan terwujud. Hanya anak kecil yang berangan-angan kehidupannya akan selalu ditemani keindahan.

Sementara aku? Bukan anak-anak, tapi bukan juga seorang yang dewasa.

Ragaku dewasa, tapi jiwaku? Labil. Sama seperti anak-anak yang menginjak masa remaja.

Aku tak pernah bohong pada diriku sendiri. Aku mengakui aku bodoh. Aku mengakui aku labil. Aku mengakui aku ini ceroboh.

"Tapi…"

Mataku menyipit saat mulutku melancarkan satu kata itu, aku ingat betul.

Aku pernah membohongi diriku sendiri. Mengatakan bahwa Sakura pasti bisa datang kepadaku, Sakura bisa menemani hariku, dan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku ini plin plan.

Tak terasa, mataku terasa lelah. Kukatupkan kedua kelopak mataku pelan. Sebelum kuberjalan ke dunia mimpiku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haduh, maaf kalau jelek readers. Aku hanya author amatir yang belum mahir. Aku janji, aku bakalan belajar dan belajar lagi. (^^)<strong>

** Ini fiksi GaaSaku pertamaku. Tapi kayaknya belum kerasa ya? Slight-nya SasoSaku tapi kebanyakan. Maaf readers. Chap depan aku bakalan banyakin GaaSaku-nya.**

** Haha, aku geregetan bikin fiksi ini. Soalnya gak ada Uchiha kesayanganku. Mau nampilin siapa ya? Ita-koi *dipelototin ItaLover* ato Sasu-chan *dichidori*?**

** Tapi mending gak usah deh. Takutnya cuman jadi figuran. Hahahaha *tertawa nista***

** By the way, ada yang mau kasih kritik atau saran?**

** Fiksi ini sepertinya masih punya banyak kekurangan. Apalagi genre-nya Angst begini. Sedihnya belum kerasa ya?**

** Sudah, mungkin cuma ini curcolan sehat (?) dariku.**

** -Terima kasih sudah membaca-**

** -Berniatkan readers meninggalkan review untukku?-**

** ^_^ Hana-d'ichi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Takdir**

**Story © Hana-d'ichi**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**GaaSaku Fict**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, typo, Normal POV**

**.**

Bagaimana rasanya mencintai tapi tak dicintai? Pasti rasanya sakit, apalagi yang dicintainya adalah sahabat sendiri. Kejarlah cinta! Tapi, satu tragedi, bisa membuat Sakura cinta kepada Gaara.

**.**

Kedatangan Sasuke mulai menguak apapun yang terjadi. Gaara yang mengetahui itu berniat ingin bekerja sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana respon Sakura yang terlanjur benci kepada Sasuke?

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki berambut merah tampak berdiri di belakang rumahnya. Mulutnya sibuk komat-kamit tak jelas sembari tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel flip berwarna silver.<p>

Lelaki itu tampak cemas sekali. Walaupun sekarang adalah pagi sejuk yang sangat cocok dilewati untuk bersantai, lelaki itu malah tampak gelisah dan tubuhnya berkeringat.

Brrrtt… brrrtt…

Ponsel yang dipegang lelaki itu bergetar yang membuat lelaki itu sedikit terkejut. Dipandanginya layar ponsel itu, dan kemudian tersenyum senang,

"Ya, halo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaasan_, aku ke rumah, Sasori dulu ya!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ya, Sakura, hati-hati!"

Setelah mendengar balasan dari _Kaasan_-nya yang sedang membuat masakan makan siang di dapur, gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu langsung melesat keluar rumahnya dan berdiri menunggu taksi yang baru saja dipesannya.

Tampak taksi berwarna biru menghampiri Sakura. Gadis muda itu tersenyum, dia yakin taksi itu adalah taksi yang dipesannya. Dengan cepat, Sakura langsung memasuki taksi biru itu.

"Pak, kita ke perumahan klan Akasuna," ujar Sakura pendek sembari memberi perintah kepada si supir taksi.

"Baik."

Mobil taksi itu segera melaju, awalnya memang perjalanan yang aman. Tapi, itu tak bertahan lama. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil mini bus hitam menyalib mobil taksi yang ditumpangi Sakura dengan cepat.

Sakura mendengar si supir taksi sedikit menggerutu.

Memang juga sih, mobil yang tadi menyalib mobil taksi itu membuat sopir maupun Sakura terkejut.

"Ano, nona tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang supir tanpa menoleh kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab tidak apa-apa. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Mobil itu datang dari arah perumahan klan Akasuna.

Perasaan Sakura mulai gelisah entah kenapa. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya dan komat-kamit tak jelas.

"Pak, bisa lebih cepat?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Si supir hanya mengangguk kemudian mempercepat laju mobil.

Waktu lima menit itu terasa sangat lama bagi Sakura. Perasaannya sudah gelisah daritadi. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan si supir taksi.

"Sasori, bagaimana ini? Sasori…"

Si supir mendengar gumanan lirih Sakura yang menurutnya kurang jelas. Sekali lagi dia memanggil Sakura.

"Nona, nona kita sudah sampai," ujar si supir sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Sakura tersentak, "ah, maaf. Saya tidak mendengar suara bapak, tadi bapak bilang apa?" tanya Sakura salah tingkah.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai," ujar supir sambil mengulang perkataannya tadi. Sakura hanya memaksakan senyum canggung kepada si supir sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada si supir dan langsung keluar dari mobil.

Sakura berlari menuju rumah Sasori karena taksi atau kendaraan umum hanya boleh datang hingga gerbang perumahan klan Akasuna.

Sakura menghentikan larinya ketika dia menemui sebuah rumah bergaya khas Eropa dan bercat putih di hadapannya. Rumah indah dan megah dengan hamparan rumput-rumput bagai permadani hijau di depannya.

Itu, rumah Sasori.

Sakura memencet bel pada pintu pagar yang lumayan tinggi. Tak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan para pembantu Sasori pun tak ada yang membalas bel itu.

Perumahan klan Akasuna juga sangat sepi.

TING! TONG!

Sakura memencet lagi bel di pagar tinggi itu, tetap tidak ada balasan.

"Uh, ada apa sih?" gerutu Sakura sambil menggeram kesal. Dikepalkannya jemarinya itu hingga membentuk tinju. Dipukulnya pagar besi yang keras itu.

"Aduhh," rintih Sakura ketika merasa tulangnya itu bertabrakan dengan besi yang tetap berdiri kokoh di depannya.

"Tanganku—"

Kriieet!

Sakura mendengar sesuatu, seperti suara kayu yang berdecit. Sakura mengerlingkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Si-siapa di sana?" tanya Sakura gugup sambil mengatupkan kedua jemarinya di depan dadanya. Kepada Sakura tidak henti-hentinya melihat kiri dan kanan dengan waspada.

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya itu dengan pelan, kembali ke gerbang perumahan klan Akasuna.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Hanya derap langkah kaki Sakura yang terdengar di sana, kedua tangannya masih setia berkatup di depan dadanya.

Terkadang, suara desiran daun-daun yang bergesekan menambah kesan suram di perumahan ini. Napas Sakura mulai memburu.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar suara seperti dentingan lonceng kecil di belakangnya. Mata hijaunya membulat sempurna.

"Sakura-_san_!"

Sakura terhenti, ada suara parau yang memanggilnya. Sakura tak berani menoleh, kedua bibirnya langsung terkatup erat sekali. Napasnya semakin memburu dan tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_, i-ini sa-ya, Ame-ko," ujar suara parau itu lagi.

Sakura masih mematung, tapi perasaannya sudah sedikit lega ketika mendengar bahwa pemilik suara parau itu Ameko, pembantu di rumah Sasori. Dan terlebih lagi, suara lonceng kecil itu pasti berasal dari Ameko yang mempunyai gelang yang juga memiliki lonceng kecil.

"A-Ameko? Itu kamu?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Iya, Sa-kura-_san_," suara parau itu menyahut lagi.

Sakura membalikkan badannya pelan, dan…

"AAA, AMEKO!"

Sakura langsung menjerit takut ketika melihat kondisi Ameko. Bagaimana tidak, cucuran cairan merah bercampur kuning mengalir di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Wajah berdarah-darah, dan beberapa luka sobek.

Bulir-bulir itu menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura. Keduanya tangannya langsung menutup mulutnya yang terbuka agak lebar.

"A-Ameko, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Bulu kuduknya merinding, tidak menyangka kalau Ameko masih bisa bertahan dalam kondisi menggenaskan ini. Apa jangan-jangan?

'Sakura, jangan berpikir kalau, Ameko itu hantu,' kata batin Sakura mengingatkan.

Sakura menenangkan tiap napas yang keluar dari hidungnya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih tenang.

"Ameko, kamu kenapa?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan hati-hati.

Ameko tersenyum lemah, rambut hitamnya yang menghalangi pandangannya di biarkan begitu saja. Walaupun begitu, senyum lemahnya itu masih bisa terlihat jelas.

"Ada perampok! Banyak sekali! Mereka membunuh semua anggota keluarga Akasuna. Dan mereka pergi sembari membawa semua harta yang ada. A-aku—"

Perkataan Ameko terputus, dia merasa tak senang jika mengucapkan kalimat itu di depan Sakura.

Mata ungu Ameko menatap Sakura sendu, dengan ragu dia melirik saku roknya dan merogohnya pelan.

Sakura terus menatap gadis remaja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Gadis berlumuran darah dan nanah dengan luka sobek. Tapi, hanya satu yang membuat Sakura heran, dengan luka segitu banyak, kenapa Ameko tetap bisa bergerak dengan mudah?

Ameko mengeluarkan secarik kertas putih yang bercampur warna merah—karena darah di tangan Ameko. Ameko tersenyum lemah sekali lagi, kini mata ungunya itu beradu pandang dengan mata hijau Sakura.

"Sasori-_sama_ memberikan ini sebelum pergi," ujarnya pelan. Sakura terus menatap mata ungu itu.

"Bacalah," ujar Ameko lagi.

Sakura mengambil kertas lusuh itu dan membacanya.

_Sakura, jangan pernah khianati aku. _

_ Jangan pernah berpaling dariku._

_ Walaupun kautahu aku tidak berada di sampingmu._

_ Aku masih belum bisa mewujudkan impian kita._

_ Sakura, kumohon. Tetaplah mencintaiku._

_ -Akasuna no Sasori-_

Air mata Sakura kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura. Pelan tapi pasti, air bening itu mengalir dan membasahi kedua belah pipi Sakura, disertai isakan pedih yang meluncur dari kedua bibir tipis merah muda itu.

"Sakura-_san_!"

Suara Ameko menyeruak di sekitar jalan tempat Sakura dan Ameko berdiri.

Sakura menoleh kepada Ameko. Memperlihatkan cucuran air mata yang masih mengalir deras. Napasnya mulai sesak sementara kepalanya mulai pusing.

"A-meko, apa, Sa-Sasori meninggal?" tanya Sakura ditengah isakannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak akan."

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, membiarkan kedua telapaknya menampung bulir-bulir bening yang membasahi kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ameko, apa itu benar?"

Sakura berusaha meyakinkan pertanyaannya tadi. Tapi naas, sekarang Ameko tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ameko?"

Suara serak Sakura mulai terdengar memanggil gadis remaja yang ada di 'hadapannya'.

"Ame—"

Perkataan Sakura terputus, Ameko sudah tak ada lagi di depannya. Hanya bercak darah dan nanah yang ada di tempat Ameko berdiri tadi.

Sakura menajamkan sedikit penglihatannya.

Tidak ada jejak kaki. Sakura yakin, tadi kaki Ameko berlumuran darah dan Ameko itu sendiri tidak memakai alas kaki.

Deg!

Jangan-jangan…

Kepala Sakura mulai pusing. Badannya terhuyung-huyung dan…

BRAK!

Sakura terjatuh di atas jalan yang terbuat dari semen dan membuat tubuhnya terbentur keras ke jalan yang tidak rata itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura."

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya, pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit yang putih. Ah tidak! Itu atap.

Sakura mencoba duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Tangan kanannya memegangi kepalanya yang dibalut perban dan masih terasa pusing. Sementara tangan kirinya berusaha menyangga tubuh lemahnya di tempat tidur.

Mata Sakura hanya setengah terbuka. Sehingga apa yang dilihatnya kurang jelas. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang dikenalnya.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah berdiri di hadapannya. Tepat di hadapannya.

"Sasori…"

Sakura mendesah pelan, dia melihat 'Sasori' di hadapannya.

"Sakura… apa kamu merasa baik-baik saja?" tanya 'Sasori' sambil mendekati Sakura.

"Sasori… ka-kamu tidak pergi 'kan?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sakura mulai menggosok-gosok pelan matanya dengan tujuan menghilangkan kantuk dan agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Padahal dia sendiri tahu menggosok-gosok mata itu tidak baik.

'Sasori' hanya diam. Berdiri mematung di hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura… aku ini, Gaara. Kau ada di Rumah Sakit Suna," akhirnya, pria yang disangka Sasori itu Gaara.

Sakura mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan terlihatlah Gaara berdiri di hadapannya, bukan Sasori yang notabene lebih tinggi dari Gaara. Dan tentunya, Sasori tidak mempunyai tato '_ai_' di kepalanya.

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan pandangan lurus, mematri bayangan Gaara di otaknya. Memang mirip dengan Sasori.

"Maaf, kamu mirip dengan, Sasori, Gaara," desis Sakura dengan perasaan tak enak yang tersirat di matanya.

Gaara melempar pandangan di sudut ruangan. Entah apa yang dia lihat, dia tak peduli. Yang sekarang terjadi ialah, dia benar-benar merasa dirinya tak akan pernah bisa bersama Sakura. Yang ada dalam pikiran Gaara hanyalah Sasori Sasori dan Sasori. Bahkan Sakura menganggap Gaara itu Sasori.

Gaara mengulum senyum palsu yang sangat tipis, memberikannya dengan rasa sakit kepada Sakura.

"Tak apa," hanya dua patah kata itu yang meluncur dengan terpaksa dari bibir tipis Gaara.

Klek!

Pintu kamar rawat Sakura terbuka, tampak gadis pirang berkucir empat muncul di sana.

"Wah! Sakura, kau sudah sadar!"

Mata Gaara tertuju pada kakak perempuannya yang berkucir empat itu.

Sementara Sakura tersenyum agak lebar. "Temari-_nee_!" seru Sakura senang.

Yang dipanggil Temari itu ikut tersenyum seperti Sakura.

"Syukurlah. Tapi…"

Temari memutuskan perkataannya sembari mendekati Sakura dan Gaara. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa hanya, Sakura yang menyapaku? Bukankah ada adik laki-lakiku di sini?" tanya Temari seraya melirik Gaara.

Gaara masih tetap tenang. Memandang Temari lewat ekor matanya.

"Hai, Temar-_nee_," ucap Gaar datar.

"Yeah, walaupun kutahu kalau anak itu mengucapkannya dengan tidak ikhlas. Aku terima, haha," Temari tergelak renyah karena melihat Gaara menukar raut datarnya dengan raut kesal. Tapi, entah kenapa, sekarang gadis pirang itu terdiam.

"Sakura, kau tahu, aku menemukanmu di depan perumahan klan Akasuna dengan kondisi pingsan. Saat itu aku mau mengunjungi, Sasori. Tapi—"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Temari diam. Bukan hanya Temari, Sakura dan Gaara pun ikut diam dan memandang pintu.

Gaara berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat siang, apa ini kamar rawat, Haruno Sakura?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut raven berseragam polisi.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Gaara agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke! Ah! Anak itu. Oy, Sasuke, masuk!" seru Sakura.

Sakura sekarang agak merasa terhibur. Mendengar sahabat kecilnya dari Konoha datang.

"Hn, Sasuke. Ayo masuk," ujar Gaara kembali tenang sembari mengajak Sasuke masuk.

Dengan langkah tegap dan berwibawa, lelaki raven itu masuk. Matanya tetap tajam menatap apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Pintu kamar rawat Sakura ditutup. Gaara berjalan di belakang Sakura.

Sekarang, mereka berembat berada di kamar itu.

"Maaf, kedatanganku di sini mau mencari keberadaan, Akasuna no Sasori. Apa kalian tahu?" tanya Sasuke serius.

Sakura yang merasa ditanyai begitu hanya tergelak. "Haha, Sasuke. Kau berhasil menjadi polisi. Sekarang malah ingin menangkap kekasihku. Haha, kau itu lucu, Sasuke," gelak Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tak lazim orang yang sedang sakit tertawa keras seperti itu. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu di sini," tanggap Sasuke ketus.

Sakura terdiam. Menyadari bahwa sahabatnya yang satu itu mempunyai mulut yang tajam dan pedas.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kita bicarakan di luar. Daripada mengganggu istirahat, Sakura," bisik Gaara dari belakang Sasuke.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke melirik Gaara kemudian mengangguk.

Gaara dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura. Setiba di luar, Sasuke duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datar. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Akasuna no Sasori, dia sekarang berstatus buronan," ujar Sasuke serius. Wajahnya mengadah menghadap Gaara.

"Yang benar saja kau, Sasuke. Buronan apanya?" Gaara terkejut. Gaara ingat betul, kebaikan hati Sasori yang teramat baik. Kesetiannya sebagai sahabat. Dan keuletannya mendukung teman-temannya yang putus asa agar kembali semangat.

"Ada perampokan bank besar di Konoha. Dan salah satu CCTV menangkap gambar, Sasori. Itu sangat jelas, itu gambar, Sasori. Dengan kedua temannya, lelaki entah wanita berambut pirang, dan…"

Perkataan Sasuke terputus. Kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya geram.

"Dan, kakakku sendiri," lanjut Sasuke sambil menghela napas.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Sasori itu orang yang sangat baik!" seru Gaara pelan.

"Kau pikir, kenapa aku memakai seragam polisi? Pencarian buronan perampok bukan tugasku. Itu tugas kakakku. Sekarang, kakakku sendiri yang menjadi perampok. Tidak mustahil ini terjadi kepada, Sasori. Ini benar-benar di luar nalarku," bantah Sasuke sengit sambil berdiri.

Gaara diam, menatap Sasuke dengan _jade_-nya. Terbayang olehnya tangisan Sakura ketika mengetahui kekasihnya itu seorang penjahat.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu siapa saja buronan perampok itu? Menurutku bukan Sasori dan kakakmu saja yang menjadi penjahat. Pasti ada seseorang yang mengendalikan mereka. Atau mungkin saja mereka bergabung dengan kelompok kejahatan," ujar Gaara.

"Ya, memang. Salah seorang dari timku pernah mendapatkan informasi tentang kelompok itu. Tapi, ketika pulang ke markas, orang dari timku itu dibunuh. Dan hanya sedikit informasi yang kami dapat. Kelompok itu beranggotakan sepuluh anggota. Dan ketua mereka berasal dari Amegakure. Hanya itu yang kami tahu."

"Hmm, Amegakure adalah kota yang terkenal dengan angkatan militernya yang kuat. Kurasa, ketua mereka pasti orang yang kuat juga. Kita mesti hati-hati," ujar Gaara pelan sambil memegang kedua dagunya.

"Iya. Sebenarnya pamanku diculik oleh kelompok itu. Ini sangat gawat, karena mengingat, Madara-_jiisan_ adalah orang yang sangat pintar," ujar Sasuke.

"Pamanmu itu diculik? Madara-_jiisan_?" tanya Gaara semakin terkejut dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah Sasuke.

"Huh, ini benar-benar tugas yang membuat kepadalu serasa ingin meledak," dengus Sasuke kemudian. Dia berbalik membelakangi Gaara. Dan berjalan menjauhi Gaara.

"Hm, Sasuke. Aku mau bekerja sama denganmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Tugas pertama yang timku terima, kami harus menemukan, Sasori. Hidup atau… mati. Jika anak itu berulah, aku bisa saja membunuhnya."

PRAANG!

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Sementara Gaara menatap gadis yang terkejut di ambang pintu dengan raut yang juga terkejut.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke berbalik dan sekarang berdiri menghadap Sakura. Melihat tatapan benci dari Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kau mau membunuh, Sasori?" tanya Sakura marah.

Sasuke hanya diam. Membiarkan Sakura mencaci makinya. Mata Sakura berkilat marah. Kedua tangannya mengepal geram menahan amarah yang ada.

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu," ujar Sasuke sambil menyentuh pundak Gaara.

Sakura menepis tangan Gaara kasar, sedangkan matanya masih menatap Sasuke dengan benci.

"Tak kusangka, lelaki yang pernah menjadi sahabatku, orang yang kukenal baik. Tega membunuh sahabatnya. Kau itu kenapa, Sasuke?" teriak Sakura marah.

Air matanyanya berlinang. Sakura terlalu banyak menangis hari ini.

"Hey, Uchiha! Jawab aku!" seru Sakura lagi. Linangan itu semakin menggumpal di pelupuk yang membungkus mata _emerald_ indah itu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Sakura!" seru Sasuke. Tak tahan lagi melihat Sakura seperti itu.

"Lalu apa? Membiarkan, Sasori mati? Membiarkan kekasihku ditangkap? Aku tak bisa membiarkannya. Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau membunuh, Sasori?" tanya Sakura.

Sebuah sungai kecil nan hangat mengalir di pipi Sakura. Membasahi pipi putih dan mulus itu.

"Jika aku bisa. Aku tak akan membunuh anak itu. Tapi, jika dibiarkan hidup, kota dan Negara kita akan terancam!" jawab Sasuke sengit.

"Kau mulai berlagak di depanku, hey Uchiha. Apa seragam dan pangkatmu sebagai polisi itu sudah mencuci otakmu ya?" tanya Sakura sengit. Kedua matanya disipitkan saat menatap Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Yang kupikirkan, kau pasti akan menangis jika mengetahui… Sasori itu siapa, aku pergi," ucap Sasuke sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara berdua saja.

"Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke! Berhenti!" seru Sakura sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Sakura, biarkan, Sasuke pergi."

Suara datar milik Gaara menghentikan langkah Sakura, tangan Gaara menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh jika kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang tugas, Sasuke," lanjut Gaara tenang.

Sakura menunduk, memandang Gaara lewat ekor matanya.

"Apa tugasnya membunuh, Sasori? Sahabatnya sendiri? Ironis," komentar Sakura pelan. Telapak tangannya yang satu lagi mengepal menahan geram.

"Sahabat ataupun bukan, tugasnya sangat berat. Kau belum tahu tugasnya. Hhh, saat waktunya tiba, aku akan memberi tahumu," ujar Gaara sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya ke pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Lebih baik, kamu istirahat dan jangan pikir yang macam-macam."

Sakura hanya menurut, membiarkan Gaara memapahnya kembali ke dalam kamar rawat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kau anak baru hebat juga ya," ujar seorang lelaki berambut silver klimis sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki berambut merah yang sama tinggi dengannya.

Mata coklat _hazel_ lelaki berambut merah itu menatap pemilik violet di depannya dengan tenang. "Itu memang tugasku," balas lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Brrr… udaranya dingin ya un, sepertinya jubah hitam ini tak bisa menghangatkan tubuh kita un," ujar seorang lelaki pirang sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendirinya yang kedinginan. Mata _aquamarine_ lelaki pirang itu menelusuri daerah sekitarnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Hey, kau juga. Apa jejak kita tidak ditemukan oleh polisi?" tanya lelaki silver itu lagi. Mata violetnya menatap lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah duduk seorang diri di ujung atap gedung.

"Tidak," jawab lelaki berambut hitam itu tenang sambil tetap mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Tidak memandang bulan gendut yang tersenyum di hamparan langit malam. Bertaburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip indah.

"Oh ya, musim panas ini akan segera berakhir. Sementara tugas kita yang terakhir belum juga tuntas. Ingat, ada perayaan besar-besaran di Suna untuk menyambut musim semi. Kita harus membatalkan perayaan itu secepatnya," ujar satu-satunya perempuan di sana.

"Ah iya, dimana ketua?" tanya seorang lelaki bercadar. Mata hijaunya menatap perempuan di belakangnya.

"Dia pasti sedang beristirahat. Misi kemarin membuatnya lelah," ujar si perempuan lagi.

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba lelaki berambut merah tadi langsung berdiri dan berjalan memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya.

"Hey Sasori! Mau kemana kau?" tanya yang berambut silver.

Sasori—lelaki berambut merah itu tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi.

"Anak itu pendiam sekali," rutuk lelaki berambut silver tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kring! Kring! Kring! Kring!

Dering telepon memecah keheningan di ruangan rawat Sakura. Sakura langsung duduk dan berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju tempat telepon.

"Ya, halo. Selamat siang," sapa Sakura.

"…"

Tak ada balasan dari penelepon. Sakura berniat akan menutupnya.

"Akan kututup," ujar Sakura.

"…eh tunggu! Jangan kau tutup!" seru penelepon. Suaranya terdengar agak berat di telinga Sakura.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Apa kau, Haruno Sakura?" tanya penelepon itu menyelidik. Sakura mendelik kemudian menjawab iya.

"Beruntung, aku punya kabar bagus untukmu? Siap-siap saja jantungmu agar tidak berhenti berdetak," ujar penelepon itu lagi. Membuat Sakura dihinggapi rasa penasaran.

"Kabar bagus apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ibumu, Haruno Mika, terbunuh di dekat jembatan antar kota, hahaha," suara berat itu kemudian disusul dengan suara tawa yang menggema di telinga Sakura.

Kening Sakura berkerut. "Ti-tidak mungkin!" seru Sakura.

"Mungkin saja, _pink_. Kalau tak percaya, silahkan lihat acara berita siang ini di _Konoha Channel_," ujar suara berat itu disela tawanya.

Tanpa mengembalikan telepon ke tempatnya, Sakura menyalakan televisi yang disediakan di kamar Sakura. Lalu memilih siaran _Konoha Channel_.

"Kembali lagi di Lintas Berita. Reporter kami, Shikamaru Nara sudah berada di lokasi kejadian atas terbunuhnya nyonya besar Haruno Mika pemilik perusahaan _Haruno Corporation_. Shikamaru Nara, bagaimana lokasi kejadian?"

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, telepon yang di genggamannya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Tidak mungkin," lirihnya dan dilanjutkan dengan derai air mata pedih.

.

.

.

"_Teme_!" Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa,_ Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya itu.

"Kelompok itu, akan menyerang kota Suna. Dan tujuan pertama mereka adalah…"

Lelaki pirang yang dipanggil _Dobe_ itu menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"…Rumah Sakit Suna. Tempat, Sakura di rawat!"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Sekarang, kuperintahkan tim untuk bergerak ke arah Suna!"

"Siap!" hormat lelaki pirang itu dan kemudian pergi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heyla! Hana datang lagi membawa chap dua. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Dan juga, kemarinkan aku janji buat nambahin GaaSaku lebih banyak, ternyata gak di chapter ini. Maaf atas itu ya. Doakan saja agar chapter depan bisa nambahin GaaSaku-nya baaaaannnnyyyaaak. Hehe (^^v)<strong>

**Juga, chap depan akan ada flashback. Agar chap ini kelihatan nyambung. Hehe, kalau sekarang sih kayaknya chap ini agak kurang nyambung ya? So, baca chap selanjutnya ya biar bisa mengikuti alurnya.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mau mereview di chapter kemarin. Hana ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya.**

**-Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca-**

**-Review? :D-**


End file.
